Little Boy Blue
by Tama-Kitsune
Summary: Yazu is a sadden teen looking for a way out. Wanting to be just like Kadaj, they go through hell together... The only one stopping Yazu's love for kadaj, is Sephiroth... DA DA DA! (SEPHIROTH) YAZU I AM YOUR FATHER!
1. Default Chapter

Tama note: This story does not belong to me, it belongs to my koi!

Disclaimer:I obviously don't own Kadaj and Yazu (yazoo), but here's my story! Enjoy, .

Little boy blue

Chapter one

Yazu sat alone in his room with a cold, empty diet coke in his hand. Tempted, he slowly began to construct little round holes in the side. To somewhat resemble a pipe. He had been addicted to marijuana for about one month now. So quickly, and physically addicted. He hated it, but he wanted it so bad. Even in his dreams, he dreamt about taking the sweet, fanatic essences into his lungs. SO tangible in his dreams, he could taste it. Putting the weed in slowly, and carefully in to the stamped holes, he though about tonight.

He was going to stay over at Kadaj's house. Kadaj was like a Sex God to Yazu, in fact he was _the_ Sex God! Yazu was infatuated by his beautiful. Kadaj had silver, shoulder length hair, cold ice aqua eyes, and he was nicely built. When people saw them together their first impression is that they are brothers, because Yazu is similar looking. Yazu has silver hair that comes to the middle of his back, short bangs that fall upon his teal sadden eyes, and as well he has a nicely built body.

"Hmmmm," Yazu snickered to himself at the though of Kadaj, "7:30, I will leave at 7:30. It would be but earlier than he expects me, but though for him."

He then began lighting the can, and inhaled the substance. Lying back against his wall, he stared up at the ceiling. Getting up, he knew his father would be home soon. So he walked quickly to his open wooden vent and hid the evidence in a small 4in by 5in metal box. Then, he quickly ceiled the vent back up. Yazu walked to his personal bathroom and grabbed his cologne and sprayed it everywhere. To hide the evidence.

"Yazu, hey, I'm home," A deep masculine voice trailed up the stairs, "are you in your room?" Sephiroth, Yazu's father, was creeping up the stairs, in such an evil way. He smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, hold on, I'm coming out." Yazu hated the sound of his father's voice; he couldn't stand it when he touches him. Even if it's a light pat on the back; he hated him… Yazu ran to his door just in time to meet his father and shut the door behind himself, so the smell wouldn't seep out. They were basically front to front, heads almost meeting.

"What do you want?" he kept his gaze to the ground.

"Would you like to have dinner with Lexus and I?"

"Lexis, isn't that the girl you have been dating for a few days?" The thought of her near him disgusted him. She was a bit older than him.

"More like months," Sephiroth's voice began to trail off, "we have something to tell you, Yazu."

"No, I'm staying over at Kadaj's house tonight."

"Oh, are you?" Sephiroth smiled a propitious smile, and touched Yazu's shoulder. His hand began to drift lower and lower. Yazu froze; he didn't want to be touched again.

"Heh, well, be back in the morning, ok?" Sephiroth walked down the hall to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure." Whispered Yazu, he was still a little stiff. He stepped back into his room, while locking the door. Picking up his duffle bag, he glanced at the clock. It was 7:36. He walked to his dresser and pulled out his black pants with buckles along the sides. Unzipping the bag down the side, he walked over to his bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. Remembering that he needed clean socks and boxers, he walked down to the laundry room, which was in the basement. Opening the dryer, he pulled red boxers and short socks out.

Then, he grabbed his black, tight tank top. Putting it on, he watched a spider in the corner. It was killing its prey. First it falsely deceived the poor fly, till it was caught in its webbing. Then, then spider came out and suffocated it with her webbing. Circling, and circling around the bug. Till, till it was… Dead. Perhaps, that's the way of life. Spiders make invisible web to catch and kill their prey. Possibly, humans are that way too. Giving false presumptions, and toying with you until… you're dead.

He quickly put all of his stuff into a bag, and went out the basement door, and trotted to Kadaj's house. He was excessively excited, so thrilled he didn't even pay attention to the scenery. Kadaj was sitting on the sidewalk fondling with the weeds that had overgrew, because of the lack of effort to mow the lawn. He noticed out of all the weeds there was a single daisy growing.

_'Hmmmm, cutie.' _He smiled to himself. For some reason the daisy reminded him of Yazu...

"Hey, where do you want me to put my stuff?" Yazu asked with a bulky, outsized grin.

"Give them to me, and I'll put them in my room," he reached over to Yazu, gently taking the bag out of his soft hands, "come up stairs with me so we can get going to Club Antacids." Yazu obeyed and followed closely behind him. As Kadaj stepped upon the wood stairs, they creaked and sounded if they were about to give way. Yazu softly staggered on the stairs, afraid he would fall in.

Then, Kadaj strolled towards his bedroom. Personally, Yazu had never entered his room before. So, what he saw, he liked. His door was back, and when he entered the room was blood red. He had a black, soft comforter with red, silky sheets. Yazu wanted to paint his room this summer, but Sephiroth wouldn't allow him. He didn't know why, and would not take the chance of questioning him.

Kadaj threw the black bag on his four post bed, which landed on his Black pillows. He then threw himself upon his bed, looking sexy as always. He didn't even have to try to be gorgeous.

He then closed his eyes, "So, what are you going to wear tonight, Yazu?"

"Clothing," Yazu replied sarcastically, "what I'm wearing right now, and probably my leather, spick collar."

"Hmm, you in a spike collar… Sounds, not like you. You know, you don't have to impress _anyone_. Do you want to eat here, or see if they have anything to eat at the club?" Kadaj opened one eye and closely watched him.

"Here is fine with me, what ever you want is fine," He replied knowing Kadaj was watching him. So, he tried to look sexy. He raised himself a little and smiled.

"Ok, what _do_ you want to eat?"

"What do you have?" He then began biting his lips, and stroking the bed sheets. Kadaj smiled knowing that Yazu was trying to turn him on. To bad it wasn't working, otherwise he would unquestionably jump him. Kadaj began to smile and snickered vociferously.

Kadaj decided to play, "How bout pizza?" he whispered and began getting closer to Yazu, "does pizza sound good?" He let Yazu make the next move, and make it he did. Hesitantly, he moved closer. His hands shaking as he lifts them and places them on kadaj's waist. He leans over and presses his hot, soft lips lightly against his.

'_Oh God. His lips are so soft. Like the finest silk. I've kissed many people, some with dry lips, some with salty lips, but his lips... are like, like delicate daisies.'_ Kadaj thought to himself

Kadaj opened his mouth and lightly tease his lips with his tongue. Yazu's eyes were still open, staring right into his with just a hint of fear in their depths. He opened his mouth and Yazu slipped his tongue in. He gasped and his eyes fluttered shut.

Kadaj pulled back, and he could hear Yazu's loud, disappointed groans; his eyes snapped open. He gazed at Kadaj, looking confused. Kadaj could just hear what Yazu would say, he could see the question on his face, _'Why'd you stop? It was just getting good?' _Trying to sound more like him, trying to be more like Kadaj.However, Kadaj didn't want that. He liked the shy, stand back Yazu. Not the one who is trying to impress him all the time.

Kadaj glanced back at Yazu as he turned his cold, copper door handle, "Ok, wait here and I'll order the pizza."

Yazu nodded, _'what, why did he stop?'_ he lay down on the bed, he was very sexually frustrated. It was very soft; he wasn't used to such a comfortable bed. He waited about ten minutes and Kadaj had not come up at all. After a few more minutes he heard someone coming up the steps.

"Yazu, the pizza is ready," Kadaj opened his door smiling, "are you still hungry?"

"Yeah." He followed Kadaj down to his kitchen and ate pizza. :I like pizza:

Well, there is my first chapter. Heh, I'll make it longer next time. :ish soo excited: So, how many here **a** **_BIG _**fan for tama kitsune! Oh, oh I am! She is a good writer, and I'm very proud of her success. very proud, even if she doesn't know it, I'm still proud…….. Heh, . ;;


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter two of my lover's story. Enjoy.

**WARNING- Lemon ahead. If you do not like the thought of two guys making mad, hot, passionate love to eachother, thendo not readwhat is inbetween the breaks!**

Iwill be seriously pissed if thisstory gets reported.It is an amazing story, and you were WARNED.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**CHAPTER 2**

Yazu finished up eating the pepperoni pizza. He waited patiently for Kadaj to finish. Glancing around the kitchen, he noticed they had a huge knives collection.

"_They're probably his mothers."_ Yazu thought to himself. Yazu didn't know much about Kadaj's parents. However, he knew enough that could make his mind wander.

"So, you ready to leave?" Kadaj walked to the sink, and carefully placed his plate on top of the other stacked dishes.

"Yeah, let's go," Yazu couldn't stop think about what event happened up stairs. The way Kadaj kissed him, and then turned Yazu down. Yazu watched Kadaj closely. When they arrived to Antacid, realization hit. How were they going to get inside?

They both looked young so they couldn't fake that they were older. They were only but 17, and under age. When they approached the front of the line, Kadaj hand motioned to a man wearing a long black trench coat.

"Hey Kadaj, how ya doin? Come on in," he smiled light-headedly and opened the door, "wait... Who is this snake you're bringing on in here?" He quickly closed the door and watched Yazu's every move.

"No worries, he is a friend of mine. A close friend," Kadaj smiled at Yazu and grasped his hand, "you can trust him." The man nodded and opened the door for a couple of other people.

"Well ok, go right in."

"Thanks." Kadaj lead the way. They strode in, and headed for the dance floor. The music was loud and battering. It made Kadaj want to dance.

"Dance with me." It was not an invite, it was a demand.

"Huh?" Yazu looked around like he didn't know what Kadaj asked.

"I said DANCE WITH ME!" He grabbed Yazu's arm while rolling and swaying his hips back and fourth. Yazu followed his sexy moves and let the music take him. Kadaj ran his hands down his sides and toward Yazu's hips. He began blushing heavily.

"Is this ok?" Kadaj asked while pulling off Yazu's black tank, "You seem like you're getting intensely hot."

"Yazu hesitated and said, "YE-" his voice trailed off, but he quickly caught it back up, "yes, its fine." They danced for hours. Their bodies were throbbing with pain from not resting in between songs. After a few hours later they went home.

"Where do you want to sleep?" Kadaj asked.

"With you." Yazu whished to take that back, he wasn't sure how Kadaj would react; Kadaj smiled.

"With me?" Kadaj began biting his lip as he slid off Yazu's shirt.

There, they explored each other, their tongues dancing again, their hands wandering, memorizing the flesh in its throes of passion. Their touches burned with need, with love, each gentle finger leaving a trail of flames.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Yazu gasped as Kadaj took him in his toned arms, taking him close and grinding their hips together. Their arousals met together, bringing both the men to moaning. Yazu was already getting a hard on, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Kadaj couldn't suppress a grin as he took Yazu's erection in his hands, feeling the weight and the length of the member. Yazu moaned quietly, his eyes closing, his mouth opening as a silent gasp escaped his lips. Kadaj moved to capture Yazu in a kiss again, this time sparring for but a short time and moving lower down the man's perfectly toned chest, to his abdomen, where he licked down across the silky skin there. It's silky like his soft lips.

Kadja finally reached his destination, rubbing timidly at the head of Yazu's cock, collecting a small drop of lustrous liquid on his tongue. He did not need to wait for a response as Yazu immediately groaned, his hips making a spasmodic thrust. Kadja smiled with satisfaction before taking Yazu's member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before going down to take the entire shaft into his mouth.

Yazu arched his back, throwing his head to the side, and Grabbing Kadaj's soft bed sheets. He remembered how soft the bed was now. How he never felt anything as soft and comforting as Kadaj's bed was.

Through all the men Kadaj slept with, he'd never met one as reactive as Yazu was. Yazu was full of nerves ready to be caressed, each tangible part of him a center which easily expanded into an endless ripple which rocked the rest of his body. He did not want to finish Yazu off quickly; he wanted him to remember this night above all nights.

Kadaj moved nibbling lightly at the tender skin of Yazu's inner thigh, one hand still gently massaging his erection. Yazu was pleading, his hands buried in Kadaj's messy hair, trying to raise the man back to his aching arousal. Kadaj shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting Yazu. He would stop to get something.

Kadaj's arm returned a few moments later with a small bottle of scented oil. It was all they needed for now. It was a simple glass bottle, full of oil. Oil he will use to slide easier in and out. With less hurt to the virgin.

Kadaj unscrewed the lid and rubbed the liquid it contained onto his hands. Yazu stretched himself indolently over Kadaj's exhausted body. He began toying with the ring of muscle that was Yazu's entrance.

Yazu closed his fingers about the bottle and whimpered, moving his hips in an effort to get Kadaj's fingers inside him. He could hear the quick intakes of breath as Kadaj laughed silently, lovingly obligingly Yazu by pressing a lubricated digit deep into his small, tight passage.

He heard Yazu give a particularly load moan and an automatic thrust. He shook his head; this boy was unlike any other. Perhaps, he thought with a tranquil smile, that was why he had unexpectedly fallen for him. Perhaps, that was what made his body ache, his cock throb with need. Every movement, every moan, and every whine that Yazu made traveled straight to his groin and his pulsing member. As much as Yazu was in need, Kadaj needed it more, he had to plunge himself in that tight body, feel it writhing against him as he pumped inside and out.

Yazu spread his legs wider, and lifted his hips slightly when he was ready. There was no way to explain the need that was driving him, but it was like a scorching whip, driving him ever forward, pushing him towards Kadaj.

Kadaj entered Yazu slowly, pressing cautiously into him, not wanting to hurt him. At that moment, pain was the last thing on Yazu's mind as he moved, his hips thrusting downward to impale himself upon Kadaj's member. His body moved of its own will, uncontrolled by his mind, driven by the need and love for Kadaj.

Yazu closed his eyes, his entire frame trembling as Kadja withdrew in a liquid motion, nearly detaching himself entirely from him, and driving him wild. He panted, feeling small trickles of sweat travel down his forehead. Yazu whined, his entire face moving to his expression.

'So beautiful.' Kadaj though to himself as he drove into Yazus's body again, driving into the tight heat that gripped his cock from every direction. Kadaj thought he would die from the pleasure. No other man had ever felt as sweet, as tight, and as soft as Yazu did.

Kadja gasped, his body quaking with the power of his own thrusts as he entered Yazu over and over again. He never dreamed it could be like this, it was almost impossible to that there would be something this incredible, so he went as deep as he could, his hips moving rhythmically in slow strokes.

Glancing at the floor, Yazu's hands twisted in the sheets. Kadaj's cock filled him, stretched him, it fit him like a glove, so perfect it was already a part of him. He couldn't imagine living without it.

Kadja pounded harder and faster, urged by the shuddering frame the enflamed moans coming from the body beneath him. Yazu's legs came to wrap around his waist driving him still deeper within the man. Suddenly remembering Yazu's own unfulfilled desire, he reached a hand down to stroke Yazu's erection.

It was simple, that was all it took a complete circle of joining before Yazu cried out and climaxed, covering both their chests and stomachs with his warmejaculation. Kadaj came as well, at the strangled sound of Yazu's voice.

The moment seemed to last forever, time seemingly slowing as both their pleasures exploded from their bodies. When it was finally over, Kadaj laid himself beside Yazu. As he whipped the sweat off of Yazu, he lifted an open hand to pull the blanket from their sweating bodies to give them both some fresh air.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Yazu smiled at Kadaj, "Kadaj, I love you."

"I love you too." Kadaj replied, creasing Yazu's cheek and kissing him tenderly on the lips before going to bed.

...TBC

And there you have it ladies and gentlemen! The second chapter of Little Boy Blue! Heh, review so I can put the third chapter out now, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Lbb

Yazu awoke to the bright rays beaming through the open window. He could feel the light weigh of absence. Glancing over to the side of the wet, sweaty bed, he noticed Kadaj wasn't there. He laid back and heard grunting sounds coming from the walk in closet.

- - - - -

Kadaj injected the heroin into his arm. The effects took place quickly. Then, he unbuckled the leather belt and opened the closet door. His eyes began to water and he felt a rush of adrenalin wash over him.

- - - - -

"Good morning, Yazu." He walked over to his nightstand to check the time. He then added, "I have to go to work early this morning. You can stay here as long if you like."

"Ok," Yazu quickly, but swiftly got dressed and replied, "I'll go home." Kadaj slowly walked over to him and kissed his soft lips passionately. Then he walked out. Yazu licked his lips, wanting to find the remains of Kadaj.

Yazu walked home alone. When he got home, he could smell a sweet aroma of French toast coming from inside the kitchen. His father never cooks breakfast. That was odd.

Yazu entered the kitchen, his eyes widened. Lexis was cooking breakfast. Not only the strange lady was cooking, she was wearing his mothers' nightgown. That made him furious.

"Oh, good morning Yazu." Lexis smiled seductively.

"Uh," Yazu was still shaken; he didn't know what to say, "Lexis, uh, why are you wearing my mothers' clothes?" his voice was very demanding.

"Sweetie, I got wet last night and I didn't bring any extra clothes. So, your father told me to use this old thing." she looked disgusted when she used the phrase, 'this old thing.' That made Yazu even madder.

"TAKE IT OFF NOW! YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO WEAR IT, YOU BITCH!" Yazu quickly stopped him self before he said more… He couldn't believe he said that. The words just spilled out like an overflowing bathtub; even if you try you can't stop the spilling water unless you turn the handles.

"Excuse me?" She began to tilt her head to the side, "what did you call me, a bitch? Its not like she will be using it any time soon." She looked up towards the stairs, because she heard heavy foot steps coming down.

"Good morning Yazu." Sephiroth smiled as he walked down the antique, old stairs.

"Your son is very angry; he called me a bitch for using your wife's nightgown." She slightly rolled her eyes.

"Yazu, that is no way to treat Lexis. I was going to tell you something yesterday. Now I will today." He walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

'What could he possibly tell me…?' Yazu though of many horrible things. He let them pass though his mind.

"Lexis is going to move in soon. We're getting married." Lexis smiled as Sephiroth tongued, 'were getting married'

"What? You just met her not to long ago! You're going to marry that smutty bitch!"

Sephiroth got up furiously and punched Yazu in the gut, "Go to your room at once. I'll be up later to give you your punishment." He smiled evilly and watched Yazu go up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, Lexis." He tightly wrapped his arms around her. She was beautiful, her brown hair in an untidy bun, her green eyes like two pools of melted emerald pools, and she was so petite. If any sudden movement, the nightgown would slide off her.

"It's ok… So, after breakfast what should we do?" she nudged her small leg in his crouch gently.

"Mmmm," he got closer to her, "what do you want to do?"

"I want you to fuck me, hard and rough!" she began to nibble on his sensitive earlobe. Sephiroth wrapped his rough hands around her nicely fit stomach and worked his was down to her ass. Rubbing and smiling as their bodies intertwined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yazu was disgusted. He could hear every moan, and every word spoken. He knew they weren't having sex, but they were damn close to it. They would soon take it to the living room, or maybe just fuck right there on the table.

- - - - - - -- - - - -

: Okie, there's that chappie! Heh… ;; not that long, yes I know.. I'm juggling 3 stories… so; I'll try harder to make them longer.


End file.
